Scarecrow
by TK the Demon
Summary: Naruto can't stop smiling. With the original Scarecrow's hat on his head and scythe in hand, Naruto will prove one thing. He's the new and true Scarecrow. Not that Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi. Naru/Hanabi Chapter 1 is up and ready to read. Collective criticism but please don't get really rude about it
1. Scarecrow's Resurrection

Scarecrow

Naruto/Hanabi

Preview:

Naruto looked out of the window at Konoha. His mouth didn't move as it was partially sewn shut. Leaving it looking like he was constantly grinning.

"Konoha…" he said, his voice coming out as an eerie hiss. He looked up to the sky and prayed before leaving his house. Walking through the streets had long since been a daily thing. He would walk around and look for something to help his self-esteem. He looked through the windows of stores until he found something. It was a weird witch hat that seemed like it would fit him. He walked in and put a Genjutsu over his mouth before looking up at the hat.

"The Hat of the Scarecrow. Long ago, when heroes lined the world, this village was known as Gotham. A villain walked the streets wearing this hat. He was known as Scarecrow. But he died after he turned good. He was my ancestor and I treasure that relic of the past. You like it? By the way. May I see your face?" Naruto turned around and looked at the man.

"Hello sir." he said in his old voice.

"You're not good at lying, Blondie. Your face. Show it." the Genjutsu disappeared and Naruto's stitches appeared. "You have the same stitches as Scarecrow. I take it, someone did that you, huh?" Naruto nodded and resumed looking at the Hat.

"It is nice…" Naruto hissed out.

"Yes, it is isn't it? How about you take it? Scarecrow would want his legacy to continue."

"Why…" Naruto hissed.

"Just take it kid. Besides, no one wants to look at the Hat. It just sits here all day." the man said. Naruto grabbed the Hat and put it on. It shrunk magically until it fit Naruto's head perfectly. Naruto pulled his wallet out and handed the man his life's savings.

"Here, sir. Will this be enough?" Naruto asked. He pushed it away.

"Nah, you keep the money. By wearing that Hat, you're paying respects to a man you don't know and you make me feel like I've helped put Scarecrow's soul to rest. When he died, he wished that someone would wear this Hat. To become the next Scarecrow." Naruto nodded and left. An unsettlingly sadistic grin appeared on Naruto's face as Naruto walked through the village. Suddenly something impacted his stomach, knocking the window from his body, and strongly knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

A brown and cream colored blur came running through Konoha. The blur was Hyuuga Hanabi. She was in a rush because she knew she was gonna be late for personal training with her Father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Damn Iruka for holding her back to discuss something about her grades, since they slipped slightly due to her working overtime on training to improve the Juken Taijutsu style. She was blazing through Konoha so fast she didn't see a blond with a purplish black witchlike hat on wearing an orange jumpsuit. In a matter of seconds, the young Hyuuga main branch prodigy hit Naruto square into the stomach. The impact onto the dirt picked up dust. When it dissipated it revealed a dazed sewn-lipped blonde with a main branch Hyuuga lying on his chest coughing.

"Hyuuga-sama…" Naruto hissed, respect in his voice as he shook her awake. She stirred and looked at him. Blinked once, twice, three times then hopped up with a blush.

"S-sorry, umm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto…."

"U-Uzumaki-san…" she said.

"Just…. Be careful…. Next time… okay? I am very easy to….. Well, just be careful… M'kay, Hyuuga-sama….?" he explained, his eerie hiss of a voice kind of frightening her.

"Y-yes…" she ran off.

Hyuuga Compound- Hyuuga Hiashi's Private Training Arena

Hiashi watched Hanabi walk in an put her stuff aside.

"Something is trouble you, Hanabi. What is it?"

"I saw someone today Father. That's all." she saw Hiashi's eyes close before shooting open. He let a small sad smile as he thought of who she saw.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Am I right, Hanabi?" she had a very surprised look on her face.

"Y-yes, Father. But he's so creepy. From what I was told by Hinata-nee-san he was so happy and full of life. What happened?"

"I try not to remember that, Hanabi. But Naruto was once as he was described by Hinata, but he is no longer so happy. He was born to a family that loved him entirely, but due to the attack by the legendary 9th Bijuu the Kyuubi no Yoko on the day of his birth, Naruto parents were stolen from him as well as me and your mother. His parents were the Maid of Honor and the Best Man at our wedding. Sadly, Naruto has grown cold to most after many years ago when he was only 4. He grew to embrace the loneliness he's been forced to have. Many years ago Naruto was attacked for a reason I am not liberty to tell. They sewed his mouth as it is and has been for the last 9 years. He is who he is for one reason, Hanabi. He is alone. As much as I adore that boy as if he was my own, do not worry about him. He can look out of himself. Do not protect him. But if you feel you must, become his friend. He has none." Hiashi explained before dropping into the Juken style. Hanabi followed suit.

"Sure, Father. I shall."

"Shall do what?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I shall befriend, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi smiled.

Little did anyone know, besides a certain blond, a new legend was reappearing in the Elemental Nations. One that is set to instill fear into the hearts of many. A legend that is Old, but it is new as well. The Legend of the Scarecrow.

**Okay, took longer than expected but here, Scarecrow's full chappy. What do ya think? Heheh!**

**Ciao**

**Twilight King of Daemons**


	2. Meet the Reaper

**Okay, so I****'****m back after a probably hated interval of suspended updates. I know it sounds like an excuse, but I have been neck deep in my Freshman year of high school. I****'****m terrible sorry you guys. But, I have an announcement. If anyone wishes to adopt I Have My Revenge, you need just to PM me about it and I will let you. Besides, I****'****m afraid that I can****'****t continue it. I haven****'****t the time anymore. Anyway, check my profile for my first challenge, ****"**_**Femme Fatale**_**"****. See ya! Read on my literary brethren! READ ON!**

Naruto was walking down the road, looking around at the stores.

"Naruto-san!" a cream colored blur sped up to him and stopped next to him.

"Hyuuga-sama~….." he hissed out, respectfully.

"Listen, I wanna say sorry again for knocking you over."

"No…. Problem…." he hissed.

"I heard you guys were graduating tomorrow."

"Yes…." the blond hissed (He can't speak regularly, so it will always say hissed).

"You don't sound confident."

"I… am… not…."

"Oh. See you soon, Naruto-san"

Naruto Failed

Naruto sat there, looking sadly at the kids who were laughing and happy. Oh how he missed that emotion. But he never had someone to share the happiness with. He looked down harder when he heard whispering amongst the adults.

"I'm glad it failed"

"Can you believe they allowed it to even learn?"

"I know right? It doesn't deserve that." and so on. Naruto stood up before looking down at the small pack he always carried before opening it up and pulling out the Scarecrow's hat. He kept walking, putting the hat on his head and forgetting the adults momentarily.

"_The Scarecrow was a villain at first. He was misunderstood. Simply because of this sewn-up mouth he had. That had happened because of another villain. The Joker. The Joker was a madman. Pain was an aphrodisiac to him. Everything was a joke to him."_ Naruto reflected on the words of the shopkeeper Takumi. The man seemed so humble, you'd barely expect him to be a direct descendant of the super villain the Scarecrow. Naruto walked into his apartment and look at it dejectedly.

"M….Monster…" he hissed sadly. Naruto laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Mizuki….Sensei….?"

"Yeah, listen… I know Iruka was being hard on ya but he's just looking out for you. Hey, wanna take the make up test? You take the Kinjutsu Scroll of Sealing and learn at least one technique." Naruto was no idiot. If he wasn't consumed by his lust for acceptance, he would've seen through the insufferable man.

Naruto panted as he looked down at the scroll and unraveled it. It was listed like this:

**Jutsu**

Edo Tensei

Rank: SS

Seals: -

Using a sacrifice and the ashes of the one you wish to resurrect you can summon that very person to do your bidding.

Creator: Senju Tobirama (Nidaime Hokage) (340 SD to 410 SD)

Kage Bunshin

Rank: A

Seals: Make a cross-seal

Unlike its illusionary counterpart, the Kage Bunshin created can survive one solid attack before dispelling. Note: Anything the Kage Bunshin learns is transferred to the creator upon dispelling.

Creator: Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage) (330 SD to 400 SD)

Kage no Makai

Rank: Never to be used whatsoever

Seals: Make the cross-seal of the Kage Bunshin then the Ram seal followed by the Bird

Much like the Nara clan's shadow mimicry technique the user casts their shadow. But it does not ensnare the person. It is summoned to the plane of the living and fights alongside the caster

Creator: Uzumaki Kushina (Wife of the Yondaime Hokage) (420 SD to-)

**Summoned Weapons**

**Burning Glade**

**Rank: Unknown**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a blade to your hands**

**Creator: Hibito of the Burning Warpath**

**Hammer**

**Rank: SS**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a huge hammer to your hand**

**Creator: Daichi the Kind**

**Pulsing Fist**

**Rank: Unknown**

**Seals: -**

**Summon gauntlets flowing with electricity**

**Creator: Guy of the Thrashing Bolt**

**Twin Pierce**

**Rank: S**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a twin tipped spear**

**Creator: Kyle the Riptide**

**Draglade**

**Rank: 6,666 Kages put together**

**Seals: -**

**Summons a blade that has an unknown appearance**

**Creator: Unknown**

**Skyking**

**Rank: A**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a tonfa to your hands**

**Creator: Asuka of the Wind**

**Pulse**

**Rank: A**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a rapier to your hand**

**Creator: Yuki of the Sky**

**Bolt**

**Rank: B**

**Seals: -**

**Summon a Golem to your side**

**Creator: Pudding of the Golems**

**(Guess what DS video game these weapons and people are from)**

**Reaper**

**Rank: Unknown**

**Seals: Tiger, Dog, Monkey, Ox, Dragon, Ram**

**Summon a Scythe your hands**

**Creator: Unknown**

**Naruto looked keenly at the Kage no Makai technique as well as Reaper and Kage Bunshin.**

"**Good…" he hissed.**

**1 Hour Passes**

**Naruto was panting as he rolled the Scroll up and summoned Reaper, doing the hand seals at blinding speeds that only a Sharingan could see. A 10 foot long gunmetal grey rod shot from the ground, a kusarigama attached to the end. A blade shot from the top of the pole, the silver steel glistening in the moonlight with a dreadful aura.**

"**Reaper…."he hissed.**

**Chapter End**

**That was epic. What do ya think? R+R!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
